


Special Brownies

by Lucy212



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Drama, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy212/pseuds/Lucy212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the guys are out camping, Haley, Brooke and Quinn have a girls night in. Thanks to some special brownies, the night will turn out to be anything but boring.</p><p>AN: This fic is already posted on fanfiction.net, I'm up to chapter 30. I plan on editing a bit and start posting the chapters on here too in hopes of gaining back some inspiration and maybe getting a bit more feedback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smells good

Chapter 1: Smells good (Prologue)

Brooke, Haley and Quinn decided to have a girls night in. The guys took the kids out camping so the timing was ideal. It all started innocent with a simple choice of movies, some snacks and light conversations about life. But underneath the surface there was a lot more to it.

Haley and Brooke are waving the guys goodbye.

"I hope you're ready for girls night" says Haley, "Because Quinn made brownies, Taylor's special recipe"

Inside Quinn has just finished getting the brownies out of the oven. With a huge smile she announces to her sister and her sisters best friend, "The specials brownies are all done, let's get this night started!"

Haley quickly begins to devour her first piece while Brooke walks over to Quinn.

"Special brownies huh. What's in them?" she asks with a bit of suspicion.

"You know, the usual. Eggs, milk, brownie mix … a bit of weed"

Brooke immediately starts laughing. "Does Haley know that"

"Nope, after all these years she still hasn't figured out the secret ingredient"

Inside Brookes mind, a little plan is starting to develop. Who knew tonight would turn out to be the perfect situation for exploring the thoughts and feelings she'd been having for so long.

 

A/N: The story hit me while watching Season 7 Episode 8 a while back. It follows the story until then. Next chapter will be how I would've liked the episode to happen :p.


	2. Not appropriate for kids

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OTH or any of its characters, but I choose to use them as an inspiration :p

“Man these brownies are so good!!! I just can’t seem to stop eating them!! Quinn, are you finally gonna tell me what the secret ingredient is? Maybe I can make them for Jamie some time.”

Brooke and Quinn look at each other and burst into laughs from Haley’s statement. Haley just sits there with a brownie in hand wondering what’s so funny. Finally Quinn speaks up.

“Haley, I don’t think you should be making these for Jamie just yet. They’re not exactly the kind a mother makes for her son.”

“What do you mean? Why not?” Haley asks, still not having a clue.

“Haley, think about it” Brooke says. “They’re called ‘special brownies’ and they usually make them when you’re feeling anxious …”

Realizing by the tone of Brooke’s voice that the answer should be pretty obvious, Haley suddenly figures it out. “Oh my god, you’ve got to be kidding me!!! There’s pot in them? You and Taylor have been getting me high all this time? What were you thinking? I’m married, I have a son!!!”

“Haley, calm down” Quinn tries to reason with her. “It’s not like we’ve given you that big of an amount and it’s not like you ever noticed so don’t freak out now. Just enjoy yourself, you might like it.”

“Yeah, just go for it. What’s the worst that could happen? I mean, you’re save at home with no one around but us. No one needs to know.” Brooke added, hoping it’ll convince her to let go a little.

“I don’t know you guys. I mean, what’s it gonna do to me? What if I go all crazy and start alphabetizing stuff or start saying all these things that I don’t wanna say or or …”

Brooke walks over to Haley and takes her hands. She looks deep into her brown eyes and simply states: “Honey, pretty much everything is already alphabetized seeing how it is your house and you’re here with two people that you can tell everything to. Just have another bite, let’s go set up the DVD and get this night started.”

Haley knew she wasn’t going to win this argument from the moment the hazel eyed beauty took hold of her hands. So she decided to just go with the flow, which doesn’t always come natural for her but definitely seemed worth a try.

“Okay, fine, I give. But the moment I start getting paranoid, you need to swear you’ll cut me off.”

“Don’t worry, Haley Bob, we’ll take care of you. Cross my heart!” Quinn says while subtly winking at Brooke.

Brooke smiles at Quinn while thinking to herself that this is definitely gonna be a night to remember.

* * *

Here's chapter two, just a bit more sketching of the situation ... Next one's will be longer.


End file.
